goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Why You Little (Howie Mandel Right or Wrong Video XV)
Transcript Announcer-Warning: The following video contains strangling, calling people names, and being a bully. Viewer discretion is advised! Man (Eric)-Tip of the Iceberg? See the Bigger Picture! Howie Mandel-Isn't this supposed to be the Titanic movie? Man (Eric, again)-What motivates you? Carrots, of course! Howie Mandel-What do you mean carrots motivate you? The only thing that can motivate you is Shia LeBouf! Shia LeBouf-Just, DO IT!!! Man (Eric, once again)-Endless on hold music. Howie Mandel-You've got no on hold music. We're on hold when we end the call, and we're back when we call back. Man (Professor)-Make way for emergency vehicles. Howie Mandel-No, don't make way for emergency vehicles. We don't need to be quick. Movie Bishop-Okay. That'd be $55. Howie Mandel-No. The popcorn costs $75000 and I know you don't have that much money! So, you have two choices. Go on Deal or No Deal or get out. Jack Paul-*strangles Howie Mandel* Why you little! I'll teach you if you just say that to me and the others! That is not what the popcorn costs! The popcorn only costs $55! Man (Joey)-Legit people! Arhold…Derek Watson…and Tow Mater. Voice (Kimberly)-*as Howie Mandel pushes Tow Mater away* SUPER TWIST!!! Howie Mandel-That's the wrong legit person! I was supposed to be here, not Tow Mater. I'll let you know, I am the Master of Havoc, and Tow Mater is just a stupid gosh darn vehicle! Get out of here! Arhold-*strangles Howie Mandel* Why you little! I am the legit person who is with me! *hands a receipt* And some grocery receipts. Howie Mandel-Dude, those are just only store receipts and I already taxed everything, I bet. Arhold-So, we're filing jointly? Howie Mandel-Yes. They're all voiced by a single voice which is British. Man (Professor)-Never fear! I'm on my way! Howie Mandel-No. Always fear. No superheroes are on their way. Man (Professor)-Contact us. We'll be on our way! Howie Mandel-No. It won't work. Like I said, no superheroes on their way. Kate-And remember, get 'em done before they're gone. Howie Mandel-They are actually gone. They are shopless, lame and weird! Professor-Your title here, your subtitle there! *title changes to "Alvin Hung is not the devil* Howie Mandel-So we meet again, Alvin Hung. *scene switches to subway train* And now, you will be punished! Passenger-Excuse me, that is not Alvin Hung. That is Jack Paul! Howie Mandel-*strangles the passenger* Why you little! You are going to be kicked out of the subway unless you're in front of the conductor! Man (Paul)-How to pay medical bills you simply can't afford. Howie Mandel-Like I said, you can't afford anything. Didn't I give your pills? Business Person-Alright, today we will look at the-- Howie Mandel-Hey! Is this a slideshow? Business Person-*sent into a staff meeting* Oh my goodness. Man (Paul)-We are not robots. We are people just like you. *title changes to "Robots are Broken"* Howie Mandel-No. We are robots. Wait a minute. This isn't correct. And what's this? "Robots are Broken"? I was about to let me say "we are robots" not "robots are broken", get it right. Derek Watson-So let me get this straight. You're saying they're broken robots? Howie Mandel-Nonsense. Machines are malfunctioned. Derek Watson-I think you said it is a joke. Howie Mandel-*strangles Derek Watson* Why you little! You have just changed the title in this video for a meaningless scene when you're getting this right! If you're meant to say broken robots, then you're--*screen glitches* (title card "Technical Difficulties: Please Stand By" shown on screen) Legit People Arhold.JPG Derek.png Category:Howie Mandel Right or Wrong Videos